¿Acaso eres imbécil, Prewett?
by Segreta
Summary: Fabian poseía una personalidad tan brillante como su cabello, pecas que llenaban su rostro durante todo el año (y no sólo su rostro, se atrevía a añadir siempre con picardía), y el único par de ojos claros de los hermanos Prewett. Pasaba por la más rebelde de las juventudes, y ni el augurio de una guerra inminente era capaz de empañarle los mejores días de su vida.


_Bueno, aquí he vuelto (sacando tiempo de bajo de las piedras) con este fic corto. Pertenece a un reto, como bien dice mas abajo, que trataba a grandes rasgos de escribir un fic de menos de 1000 palabras sobre un personaje a elección de los moderadores perteneciente a la familia Black, y escribir un fic que muestre su relación con ellos. El mío era **Fabian Prewett**, hermano de Molly y sobrino de Ignatus Black. Y poco más que decir, disfrutad del fic :)._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares que podáis reconocer son propiedad mía, el resto, de JK Rowling. Un momento... ¿eso no era al revés? _

**_{Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black}_**

* * *

Fabian poseía una personalidad tan brillante como su cabello, pecas que llenaban su rostro durante todo el año (y no sólo su rostro, se atrevía a añadir siempre con picardía), y el único par de ojos claros de los hermanos Prewett. Pasaba por la más rebelde de las juventudes, y ni el augurio de una guerra inminente era capaz de empañarle los mejores días de su vida.

Andaba con chulería y una sonrisa en el rostro por la más pequeña de las callejuelas del Londres mágico y, pese a su irresponsabilidad, pocas razones podrían haberle hecho salir de Hogwarts con excusas baratas para averiguar cierto asunto que le oprimía de modo alguno el corazón. Tal vez debería de habérselo pensado un poco más. De haberlo hecho, hubiese dado media vuelta al ver el antro cuya dirección se había esforzado en memorizar.

Un oscuro lugar, mucho más sombrío de lo que le hubiese parecido jamás el Cabeza de Puerco, apareció tras la chirriante puerta, que daba la bienvenida (o no tanto) al joven de dieciséis años. Sabía que se encontraba en el lugar adecuado. Y por tanto, y pese a ser consciente de que todas las miradas retorcidas del lugar se posaban sobre su figura, caminó orgullosamente, aparentemente seguro de sí mismo, y con esa sonrisa arrebatadora que jamás le pudo nadie borrar de la cara, en dirección hacia la barra.

-Un whisky de fuego- voz grave, haciéndose el machito, intentando no desentonar demasiado. Pero el sonido de un par de botas acercándose, haciendo crujir los tablones de madera que conformaban el suelo, rompieron el silencio creado por su presencia. El pelirrojo no se giró hasta que no reconoció la voz que se dirigía a él.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña mosquita Prewett. ¿No estás con tu hermano y la nueva señora de Weasley?- solo podía haber pronunciado el apellido de Arthur con más retintín que el suyo propio. Ahí estaba, con todo su esplendor, una mujer de cabellera negra y alborotada, que miraba al joven Gryffindor con una sonrisita teñida de desprecio. Bellatrix Black. Otro hombre desconocido le esperaba a pocos pasos. Fabian juzgó que tampoco tenía mucho interés por conocerle.

-Black- pronunció el nombre con altanería, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Conocía a esa mujer perfectamente; no en vano se trataba de su prima segunda.

-¡No pronuncies mi nombre tan a la ligera, enano! No sabes bien de lo que puedo ser capaz- no, no lo sabía, pero se hacía una idea.

Fabian bebió su bebida de un solo trago, mientras depositaba unos stickles sobre el mostrador. Craso error. Sintió su garganta arder, en honor al transparente líquido que acababa de ingerir, y, pese a mantener la compostura, su voz se oyó ronca cuando articuló, con más desprecio todavía:

-Black- se encargó con maestría de que el principio de la palabra sonase como si fuese a vomitar.

Fue visto y no visto. Unos instantes después se encontró fuera, contra un muro, y con la varita de la mujer clavándosele en el cuello, prácticamente en su yugular.

-Adelante- susurró él, envalentonado por el alcohol-. Los dos sabemos que deseas hacerlo. Sólo un par de palabras… -sonrió socarronamente, pero unas chispas rojas procedentes de la varita de su prima borraron su sonrisa, cambiándola por un grito de dolor.

Pero otro joven, precedido por un crack, se interpuso entre ambos, agarrando a Fabian y manteniéndole contra la pared.

-Bellatrix- la llamó por su nombre-, Ojoloco está al otro lado de la calle, y tal vez le guste averiguar qué tipo de lugares… frecuentas. Supongo que para alguien que todavía no se ha posicionado públicamente no es…

-Vale- le cortó ella-. Lo pillo, Prewett. Nos vamos- se dirigió hacia su acompañante, que acababa de salir fuera-. No será la última vez que nos veamos… Pero ha sido todo un placer.

Y ambos se esfumaron, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?!- las palabras de su hermano le dolieron más que la quemadura producida por Bellatrix-. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

-Yo… Sólo… Creí que… -había ido a buscarle. Sabía que le encontraría en ese lugar. Quería ayudarle: ser un héroe como él.

-Pues creíste mal- el tono de Gideon acababa de tornarse frío y distante-. Está a punto de estallar una guerra, hermano, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Y Bellatrix- apuntó- no es que esté en nuestro bando precisamente. ¿Quieres ser útil? Vete al Colegio y cumple con tus obligaciones- el reciente auror soltó al chico por fin, y tal vez se dio cuenta de lo duras que habían sido sus palabras, por lo que suavizó el tono cuando añadió, con una sonrisa algo forzada-. Estudia y serás auror. Luego, ya hablaremos.

El joven de ojos azules asintió, todavía incapaz de articular palabra, mientras se masajeaba la zona del cuello afectada.

-Sabes que me preocupo, no me lo tengas en cuenta- Gideon esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez verídica-. Anda, vuelve a Hogwarts antes de que McGonagall intente avisar a mamá… Yo no estaré ahí para cubrirte.

Y, tras alborotar los pelirrojos cabellos de su hermano y agitar la mano despidiéndose, Gideon desapareció con un crack.

Fabian suspiró. Apenas se llevaba menos de tres años con Gideon, pero la diferencia de edad se había hecho patente entre ellos por vez primera. Esas serían las consecuencias de entrar en los problemas que el mundo de los adultos acarreaba consigo. Y de tratar con los Black, que, pese a sus alardes, eran la peor calaña del mundo mágico.

El chico se alejó, con su personalidad tan brillante como su cabello, pecas que llenaban su rostro durante todo el año (y no sólo su rostro, se atrevía a añadir siempre con picardía), y el único par de ojos claros de los hermanos Prewett. Pero pese a pasar por la más rebelde de las juventudes, ahora el augurio de una guerra inminente era capaz de empañarle de preocupación los que se suponía que serían los mejores días de su vida.

* * *

_Tal vez el mayor problema que me he encontrado con este personaje es la falta de información acerca de él. Hay teorías de que es gemelo de Gideon, hermano mayor de Molly, hermano menor... Yo generalmente me decanto más por la primera, pero esta vez he decidi__do cambiar un poco de aires y tomarlo como el hermano menor, más irresponsable y niñato ;). _

_La verdad es que el fic original era más largo y, sorprendente en mí, me he pasado del mínimo de palabras, así que tal vez el momento de la acción sea un poco rápido y superficial pero... **Ya me podéis criticar en los reviews** :')._

_Y... poco más que decir. A pesar de que me encanta el personaje, me ha costado mucho relacionarlo con los Black, por lo que al final me he tenido que decantar por el desprecio hacia Blacks del estilo de Bellatrix... Y nada, si hay alguna duda o algo... He acabado haciendo a Gideon más majo que a su hermano, pero bueno, esperemos que mejore con la edad..._

**_¿Nos vemos en ese precioso cuadrado de abajo?_**


End file.
